


Daddy's Punishment

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Daddy's Punishment

Waking up from an impossible night’s sleep early in the morning in an attempt to send his daughter off to her first day of school, Taiyang made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. All he wanted this morning was to send his lovely daughter off to school and go back to bed before doing some yard work once it got cooler out. Though, the moment he heard heels clicking down the wooden stairs into the living room, he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Yang Xiao Long! Just what do you think you’re doing, young lady?!” Taiyang shouted at his daughter from the kitchen, seeing her up and ready for her first day of Beacon Academy, but dressed in a way he didn’t approve of. “Who in the hell told you that you could dress like that?” Using his hands to gesture over her extremely revealing outfit, he made his way from the kitchen to the living room.

 

Yang stood tall and proud in her outfit of choice. Clad in just an almost see through sports bra that was clearly too tight and showed her nipples poking through, no shirt, a pair of booty shorts that were cut even shorter to show her plump ass jiggle as she walked, and a pair of heels that looked like she should be dancing on a stage for money. “What? Is something wrong with wanting to show off the good mom gave me?!” She protested, stomping her heel to the floor and incidentally making her ass jiggle in the process for her father to see. “I like these clothes, what’s wrong with them?” The blonde child crossed her arms under her breasts, creating an undeniable jiggle to them that caused her father to see.

 

Watching his daughter’s full body jiggle in front of him, Taiyang couldn’t deny the arousal running through her body as he watched her try to fight him on the idea of how to dress. The feeling of his pants growing tighter around his cock was proof enough to him and Yang, who quickly tilted her head to the side, seeing the tent form in his pants.   
  
“Dad… Please tell me that’s not-”   
  
“Hey, you wanna dress like a slut, you’re going to be treated like a slut!” Rushing towards her, he didn’t hesitate to bend her over the couch and physically rip those tight booty shorts off of her body, showing that she wasn’t wearing any panties either, her slit and puckered anus shown to him. “Oh, especially if you wanna not wear any underwear!”   
  
“Dad! Stop! Let me go!” She tried to scream, but no one would be able to hear her since Ruby was still at Signal as far as she knew. Though, she couldn’t deny what the feeling and thought of being taken by force was doing to her. Clear, liquid arousal drained down her legs as her needy slit quivered in anticipation at the thought of her father just taking her right then and there on their couch.   
  
Luckily for them both, that’s exactly what was going to happen. Taiyang fished his massive member from his pants and rested it against Yang’s ass. Warmth spread between the daddy/daughter pair from the point of contact as Tai bent over his daughter and reached his hand under her sports bra, taking a firm grip on her tits. The soft mounds of flesh spread between his fingers as his grip only got harder and his other hand found it’s way to her ass. “There’s no need to keep these to yourself, right, Yang? So from now on, they’re mine.”   
  
Nothing but moans left the younger blonde’s lips as her dad played with her body like a toy, not even penetrating her yet. The feeling of his warm fingers on her chest and ass, squeezing and playing with the flesh like puddy as the tip of his cock pressed against and teased her slick and ever wettening cunt. “Wh-What do you mean…?”   
  
“I mean, you and your body are mine. You will do as I say when I say it, or you will be punished.” Gritting his teeth, Tai removed his hand from Yang’s plump rear, pushing his middle finger into her tight rear and pushing his cock into her virgin cunt. “And today, I’m gonna show you that no one can treat you as good as your daddy!~” Slowly but surely, he forced inch after inch of his shaft into her and it felt like a warm, velvety heaven that he should have delved into years ago.   
  
Yang felt her inner walls spread for her father with almost no resistance whatsoever due to the sheer amount of arousal that coated his member. Words were lost to the girl as she instinctively bucked her hips back into her father’s hips with a soft clap, making him bottom out inside of her. As she felt him pull his hips back in the slightest, it quickly happened again as she pushed her hips back against him, not wanting to let him leave her tight cunt. “I… I don’t know what’s going on…”   
  
“Your body has already accepted that it belongs to me and wrapped around my cock.” Taiyang cocked a smile and yanked on his daughter’s hair, making her back arch as he started thrusting as deep into her as he could. With this added angle into her, she easily felt tighter around his cock as he bucked his hips into her. Every time his hips met with her ass, the room echoed with the sound of their skin clapping together, and it only grew louder as he started fucking his daughter faster and harder.   
  


Soft pants and groans started leaving Yang as she was taken from behind by Taiyang, him pulling on her hair only causing her to squeeze his member just that much harder. “Dad!~” Moans started leaving her lips as he progressively got faster and rougher with her, not caring about the blood that was trailing down her thighs and onto the floor from her cunt. They both heard an alarm go off in the kitchen and her lavender eyes quickly eyed the clock above the tv in the living room. “My plane leaves for Beacon in -ngh- twenty minutes! We’re gonna be -ah!- late!”   
  
“You’ve got a bike you can take to the school, babygirl! You’ll be fine!~” Leaning down, he only pulled her hair harder, admittedly just to see how tightly she’d squeeze his cock as he did so. “Fuck, you’re so tight, I should’ve done this years ago!~” It didn’t take much longer for the grown man to bite his lip and slow his hips before unloading his near scaling, yet fertile seed into his daughter. Letting go of her hair, he leaned over her and felt her contract around his cock a few more times, accepting his seed into her with near greed. “Damn...baby… I’m gonna have to make Ozpin send you home on the weekends…”   
  
“I… I might just come back on my own if you keep pulling my hair like that.~” She admitted, turning to look to her strong father, who quickly gave her a loving and passionate kiss before feeling him pulling out of her now loosened cunt. “Would you like that, daddy?”   
  
“I’d love that, my little dragon. Now, go get changed into something more appropriate and I’ll take you to school. You’re gonna do something for me in the car on the way though.~” Tai watched his daughter run up the stairs back to her room, not a single drop of his cum leaking from her hole. “I definitely shoulda done this sooner.~”


End file.
